


Room in Your Heart

by PizzaHorse



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Love, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: Back for a visit after her long journey, Cassandra catches up with the love of her life.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	Room in Your Heart

"I've missed you more than I can say, Cassandra."

Rapunzel was perched above her partner, straddling her as she peppered her with kisses and ran her fingers through dark curls.

"I missed you too, Raps," she blushed, allowing Rapunzel to smother her with affection for the time being. It was good to be home again, with her friends and family. It had been nice to go out and find herself and clear her head, but there was something equally nice about returning home to a place that was so familiar and inviting.

Cassandra placed a hand on either one of Rapunzel's cheeks, guiding her face down to kiss her lips. One hand moved to the back of her head, grasping at short brown hair, while the other came to rest between her shoulder blades, pressing into her back and bringing them closer. Rapunzel melted into the kiss, allowing Cassandra's tongue entry when it flicked against her lips. She sighed happily, glad beyond measure to at last have her home.

"Cass, _wow_ ," she giggled, pulling away to stare lovingly at her girlfriend. The unbidden affection still caught her by surprise sometimes, but she liked the side of Cassandra that wasn't afraid to express herself.

A sly grin spread across her features, and before Rapunzel could react, Cassandra somehow grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. She cried out in surprise, missing the headboard by inches, holding onto Cassandra's shoulders for support.

"Careful!"

"Aw, what's wrong? Can't handle someone else taking charge?"

Rapunzel felt her cheeks turn red as Cassandra smirked down at her with half-lidded eyes. The sight took her breath away, and it was only when she felt her lungs begging for air that she remembered to breathe again. Cassandra took the opportunity to catch her in another kiss, and Rapunzel hummed softly into it. She moved from her lips down to her neck, and onto the edge of her shoulder where it lay exposed.

"Ah!" Rapunzel gasped as she felt teeth dig into her bare skin.

Cassandra brought her head up, a shit eating grin plastered on her face at having caught her girlfriend by surprise. "What's the matter? Eugene going soft on you?"

The brunette turned away from her gaze, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Quite the opposite, actually."

"What?" Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Ugh, ew!" she mock gagged. "Not what I meant and definitely not something I want to know," she flopped off of Rapunzel and onto her back, the mood momentarily ruined.

Rapunzel positioned herself on her side, propping her head up on her elbow. "I'm sorry, Cass," she laughed, using her free hand to make idle patterns with her finger in her friend's upturned palm. "But I'm glad to get you off of me for a minute. I have something very important to tell you."

Cassandra moved her gaze from the ceiling to Rapunzel, noticing that she was grinning at her. It was almost like she was glowing. Or maybe the time away had made her forget just how beautiful the princess was.

"The reason I asked you to be careful is because-" she took a deep breath, and had she not been smiling, Cassandra might have been terrified that it was bad news, "-I'm pregnant."

The dark-haired woman stared, processing the information she'd just been given. "You're-" her eyes trailed down to Rapunzel's belly, then back to her face, where she looked like she might burst from excitement. The corners of Cassandra's mouth upturned, mirroring her love's expression.

"Congratulations, Raps!" she resisted the urge to tackle her, instead choosing to slowly wrap her arms around her and tug her close. "You're going to be a _great_ mom."

Rapunzel buried her face in her neck, relieved to have the news out in the open and to receive a positive response from her best friend and confidant. She glanced up, and Cassandra placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "You think so?" she seemed suddenly unsure of herself, looking to her partner for affirmation.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be?"

"I didn't exactly have the best example growing up."

"But you know better than that now. Raps, you're one of the kindest, caring, most encouraging people I know. You have a loving family that will help and support you. You're going to be so amazing, and that kid is going to be so lucky to have such an incredible person in their life."

Tears had begun to form in Rapunzel's eyes, spilling over when she blinked. She swallowed back a lump in her throat, sniffling as she tried to regain her composure. "That means _so much_ to me, Cass. I know it's early, but I'm so afraid of messing this up. It's one thing to have the entire kingdom relying on me, but a tiny person's whole _life_ will be in my hands soon. I'll be responsible for making sure they're safe and happy and staying out of harm's way. I'm _so_ excited to start a new chapter in my life with Eugene, and with you. But I'm also terrified of failing. Of messing this up. Of hurting someone I love."

"Raps-" Cassandra pulled herself into a sitting position, bringing Rapunzel with her, "-we all make mistakes. Not even you can be perfect, much as I try to deny that fact. I know, because I know _you_ , that no matter what, this kid is going to have the best life and the best parents any child could hope for. You have an immeasurable amount of love in your heart to give. Your baby is going to know that from the moment they enter this world."

"How are you so good at knowing the right things to say?"

She chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe life on the road really has taught me some things. Brought me some perspective."

"Well, I'm glad traveling hasn't changed you too much. You're still the Cass I know and love," Rapunzel said, wiping her eyes.

"So, how excited are your mom and dad?"

"Only Eugene and you know. I was hoping you'd come home before I really started showing, so I could tell you second. Although I think my mom is already suspicious."

"You told _me_ before Arianna?"

"I told Eugene so, it only seemed right to tell you next."

"It doesn't even have my DNA and already I take priority over grandma."

"Of course you do, Cass! You'll be the baby's mom, too."

"Wh-What Me? Wh-Why?" she stuttered, eyes going wide at the declaration.

"You're my partner, same as Eugene. I guess I thought..." Rapunzel grew quiet, before drawing away from Cassandra and curling her legs up to her chest when the two were no longer touching. She suddenly started to regret the last several seconds of their interaction, almost wishing she hadn't said anything, but there was nothing she could do except try to move on. "But you don't have to. I shouldn't have assumed."

"I just wasn't expecting it," Cassandra cleared her throat, trying to steady her nerves. "I'm not really mom material, if you haven't noticed, Raps."

"You're just as much mom material as I am."

"No, I don't think so. I'm not great with emotions or handling people with care. I say what's on my mind and I sometimes forget to consider other's feelings. I'd definitely say or do something that would end up traumatizing the kid."

"You just told me that nobody's perfect."

"Yeah, but I've made a lot of mistakes and I'm not the same kind of person you are. If you remember, before we met I didn't have any friends. You easily became acquainted with the pub thugs in just a few minutes, and everybody else in Corona seems to relish in your company. With all that I've done, I'm not really going to be a good example to an impressionable kid," her tone was strained as memories of her misdeeds came flooding back.

"Cass, you've been through so much and you came out stronger in the end. We've both had very different struggles and upbringings. I don't know what this small person is going to go through as they're growing up. But I can't imagine how having a tough, confident warrior in their life could be a bad thing. I don't expect you to help with the baby stuff- feeding, changing diapers, cleaning up messes. I think I know you well enough to know that that's not a part of child-rearing you'd be interested in. But when they're a little older, walking and talking, I feel like there's a lot you could teach them. They could look up to you as a teacher and parent. It just felt right to me that even though the baby is technically Eugene and I's, that it would somehow be yours, too. Family isn't always about what's in your blood."

"I know, Raps," she figured she was alluding to the fact that she was adopted without outright saying so. "I need some time to think on it. And _you_ need to tell your mom!"

"I will, I will! Tomorrow, now that you know."

"How far along are you?"

"Nearly 3 months. Eugene and I had to take a "vacation" recently to go see a doctor outside of Corona. Didn't want anyone spoiling the surprise before we were ready."

"Good call. The people are _super_ gossipy."

"I know! It's like, for the longest time nobody even knew who I was, and now it feels like every moment of my life is an open book. Pretty extreme trade off."

"Yeah," Cassandra smiled wanly.

The room grew quiet around them. Rapunzel picked at the blanket beneath her, while Cassandra had her hands balled into fists in her lap. Rapunzel studied her worriedly, but she refused to meet her gaze. She seemed troubled by something, and although she had been more honest about her feelings as of late, sometimes she clammed up again.

"Will you still stay the night?"

"You want me to? Aren't you disappointed I didn't immediately leap at the chance to be a guardian like you'd hoped?"

"I could _never_ be disappointed in you, Cass. It was wrong of me to assume you'd be okay with being a parent without even asking what _you_ wanted. For that, I'm sorry. I would love it if you stayed," her voice grew low and husky as she trailed her hand up Cassandra's leg, lifting the edge of her shirt, "so I could show you just how much I missed you."

Cassandra instantly felt her cheeks heat up, and hid her face in her hands. "How is it still so easy for you to get me riled up?" she said, half-jokingly.

"I know about your _secret_ soft and sensitive side," she leaned in closely, so her mouth was mere inches from Cassandra's ear, "And I know just how to drive you _wild_ ," she whispered, at the same time letting her fingertips drift slowly up Cassandra's neck.

" _Please_ , Raps," she stiffened, trying not to let it show just how much Rapunzel was getting to her.

"Okay. Since you said please," she smirked, enveloping her girlfriend in a deep kiss.

The night was young, and the two women had quite a bit of catching up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not ask me about fantasy pregnancy tests.


End file.
